Software applications are faced with potential breaches of security that are instantiated through a flawed implementation of a data validation routine. In known applications, aspects of data input validation are hard-coded in the applications, thereby making updates to the data validation routines time-consuming and costly. Known Intrusion Detection Systems and Intrusion Protection Systems detect rogue input (e.g., buffer overflow, SQL injection, etc.), but provide for inelegant handling of security exceptions by resorting to ending a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection with a reset flag. Further, a security audit of the individually developed validation modules is expensive because the audit must be performed on a per-application basis. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.